


Broken Words

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: K-pop
Genre: Cheating, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Crying, Heartache, M/M, bap nsfw, bottom jongup, dominant youngjae, handjob, heartache sex, heartbroken sex, jongup gets cheated on, jongup heartbroken, other person cheating, submissive jongup, though hes super sweet, top youngjae, youngjae comforting, youngjae is madly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Jongup's boyfriend cheated on him, leaving him an emotional wreck. Youngjae, who has always loved the man, does his best to show Jongup how he is the most desirable.





	Broken Words

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Youngjae tossed his head a bit side to side as he walked. His stepping could only be considered a jaunt, as he was smiling and humming to himself while almost skipping. The male was headed to Jongup’s room. Between his hands, he casually passed a purple onion back and forth.

“Hey, Jongup, I didn’t know how much onion I should add in to the new recipe–” Youngjae paused with the door handle in his hand. He’d not even thought about knocking but probably should have, considering he was suddenly faced with Jongup, hands three inches from his own face, and tears everywhere.

Jongup had obviously been trying to keep himself quiet but had looked up when Youngjae had so rudely barged in. Shifting, the male in question glanced behind him to the empty hallway and then went into the room. Wordlessly, he put the onion on the nearest top he could find-the dresser-and then came over. Jongup didn’t say a single word, didn’t make a single noise, as the elder male toed the door closed once more. Coming to the bed, he noted how Jongup hadn’t stopped him, or made any attempt to tell him to leave, so he went straight for a hug.

Before Youngjae even got his arms around the young male, Jongup threw himself at him so hard they nearly fell over. With a grunt, the elder staggered and they rocked a bit before the younger settled his butt back onto the bed.

Jongup’s face burrowed into his hyung’s chest, fingers clawing at his back until they found purchase and curled into Youngjae’s shirt. The hyung didn’t know what was going on but he let the young male cry into his shirt. He’d never seen him like this before: wracking sobs shook his whole form, body curling into Youngjae for comfort.

“H-hey, what–” Youngjae tried to ask but Jongup mumbled something incoherent into his shirt. “I can’t hear you.” His voice was calm, soothing, a hand smoothing down the distraught males back. The mumble came back and Youngjae attempted to wrestle the smooshed face from his torso to hear him better. “Jongup, what are you saying?”

“Why am I not good enough?” Jongup’s head whipped upwards, eyes dripping eyeliner and bloodshot. Youngjae stared, horrified, the words punching him deep in his very soul.

“Hey, no. You’re good enough. You work so hard–” He tried rattling off more but Jongup furiously shook his head, hands moving to cling onto Youngjae’s shirt front. The watery, red eyes stared up at Youngjae and he could feel the pain in them so much that his chest ached. He felt his own eyes start to water as he smoothed a hand over a shoulder and up that neck, trying to comfort and move some messy tears off that face but it only smeared the mascara.

“He cheated on me.” Jongup managed, his voice starting low, raising to a wracking sob, and then ending on a gasping breath. The male dropped that face into Youngjae’s chest, brought back down to sobbing once more. Youngjae, stunned, blinked and looked at nothing in particular for a handful of moments before looking down at the messy hair pressing up against him. He couldn’t comprehend what he had just been told.

“He… oh. That asshole…What happened?” Youngjae had literally no other way he could express his anger in this moment. Why would anyone hurt Jongup in such a way? How could anyone ever hurt someone like that?

“I… Walked in on them… I don’t even think they saw me.” Jongup continued his crying while Youngjae soothed through his hair and over his back. So, it wasn’t just a possible misunderstanding, he had actually seen the nitty gritty. Causally, Youngjae glanced to the onion in memory of the food but it didn’t last long. The sobbing mess of a man started mumbling into his shirt again.

“I can't… I can’t understand.” Youngjae worked to get the males head up, eyes upwards. The bloodshot brown eyes stared up at Youngjae, so much pain in them. “What were you saying?” Smoothing down the side of Jongup’s face, he smiled comfortingly.

“I just… I don’t get what I did wrong. What… Why I wasn’t enough.” Tears slipped from his eyes while they stared at one another and Youngjae felt his entire world start to shake and crumble.

“You did nothing.” Moving to sit, Youngjae made sure to keep himself facing those teary eyes. “Trust me, you’re not the problem. He was. A big problem.”

“Tch, sure.” Jongup leaned back and started wiping his own face with both hands, smearing black all over. “I tried being so good to him.”

“You were. Jongup, I’m serious. You weren’t the problem. You couldn’t have been, you’re perfect.” Bloodshot eyes turned to Youngjae and really looked at him. The way he looked so concerned and that he’d dropped everything.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Jongup mumbled, turning his face away and wiping more from his face. He gave a nearly condescending scoff, the sound closer to a sob honestly.

“I’m not. You’re perfect. Even in your flaws which, mind you, are not a big deal.” Youngjae soothed fingers through hair, encouraging the man to look at him again. When he did so, Youngjae offered a caring smile. “Some people love you for everything you are. Even if he doesn’t.”

Jongup stared at his hyung and swallowed around the tears. He felt the hand soothing his hair and the side of his face. The way Youngjae looked at him made him want to throw up but also gave way to warmth. He shifted on the bed, spine straightening a little.

“Some people… like you?” Ready eyes looked over Youngjae’s face, searching for any sign that would put him off. Youngjae paled a little and fidgeted, giving half a shrug.

“I… yes… But that’s not what we’re talking about.”

“Why not?” Jongup reached over and grabbed a hand, twining fingers with his. Youngjae received it well, thumb caressing the back of a hand.

“Because you’re in pain.”

“Hearing how you love me would help.” Who could argue that logic?

“Alright. Well. I do.” Youngjae nodded and brought their linked hands up, pushing Jongup’s side to a cheek. He kissed a wrist and then looked into those watery, bloodshot eyes. “I don’t know for how long, but I can’t remember a time when I didn’t. It’s the first thing I look forward to-after breakfast-when I wake up. Seeing your face.” Jongup seemed so intensely focused that Youngjae couldn’t help himself. He leaned a little closer and smiled gently. “Even your grumpy morning voice… I crave it.”

“I don’t have a grumpy morning voice.” Jongup chuckled, rubbing the heel of his free hand over his cheek bone.

“Yes, you do! You sound so miserable until you’re actually awake.” He pushed the hand from that face, watching as Jongup smiled at him. “Perfect…”

He didn’t get an to, not really. Jongup was hurting and he should have been attentive to those feelings rather than his own desires. He couldn’t possibly help the way Jongup looked so delectable in this moment, he just leaned over. He way their mouths connected, renting lips with each others, was almost like getting shocked from a plug in. Jongup gasped but he didn’t pull away.

Expecting to get shoved away, Youngjae was pleasantly surprised to feel the kiss gently returned. The two males carefully kissed for a few minutes before Youngjae pulled back. He ran his hands down the males face and brought it back up for another slow kiss.

“Salty, but delicious.” Youngjae cooed, gaining a somewhat embarrassed chuckle from the younger.

“Stop… I’m a mess.”

“I don’t mind it.” Silence tickled between them while Youngjae paid attention to smoothing some ruffled hairs on the side of Jongup’s face. He didn’t expect Jongup to surge forward for another kiss but he didn’t complain.

The way Jongup tasted, though a mess, put all of Youngjae’s fantasies in the ground. He kissed so sweetly and clung so needily, though that was likely the heartbreak. Their noses brushed and the world seemed to melt away as Jongup reached upwards and slung an arm around Youngjae’s neck.

The younger male raised himself up and, unsure where this was going, Youngjae didn’t stop him from slinging over and plopping down into his lap. The elder male laid his hands on spread thighs, pulling their mouths apart to watch Jongup wind his arms tighter around his hyung.

“Can you make me feel better, hyung?”

“Jongup…” Youngjae tried, leaning away. His face was caught and Jongup touched his nose to a cheek, breath tickling that jaw line.

“I know what it seems but I had no idea you liked me. He hurt me bad, and I really like you. I need something to… make me feel good. Please?” Jongup kissed those lips over and over with gentle pecks, fingers dancing over flesh, feeling up that chin and gently over cheeks. Youngjae would be a dirty liar if he said he wasn’t beyond tempted. He tried to fight it, he truly did.

“Alright…” He sighed, shifting as he went to help Jongup up so they could get comfortable. He wasn’t expecting the reaction he got, however.

With the single work of confirmation, Jongup’s need surged overboard. The male pressed forward and thrust himself against that mouth. Youngjae, taken by surprise, tipped backwards and they landed on the soft bed. Jongup kindly devoured his hyung’s mouth. The desperate moans drove Jongup’s hands to scramble but Youngjae grabbed them and pushed the younger off him just a bit. The hips, though, started to move and grind into him.

“H-hey, Jongup. Slow down. We don’t have anywhere to be.” He brought a hand up, missing over knuckles. Jongup slowed, then stopped, looking at the male under him. His eyes were a bit watery. “We don’t have to do thi–”

“I want to. I know I’m being fast. I’m sorry. Here…” Jongup shifted so he had his knees on either side of Youngjae’s hips he pushed to sitting upright and looked down, holding both of his hyungs hands. Smiling, having forgotten his mess of mascara over his whole face, he gave a few gentle rocks.

The way Jongup moved his hips was nice. Youngjae would take a while getting hard from this, but he could manage. He quickly rethought the length of time while he watched how Jongup rose him like a damn horse, body moving in almost slow motion. Tilting his head on the best, he felt himself start to really throb into life.

“Ugh, you’re so gorgeous.” He groaned out, hands gently pulling from Jongup’s so he could feel up powerful thighs. He grazed fingertips over that backside and groaned.

“I find you more so.” Jongup mumbled, rotating forward and grinding a little harder down. The elder groaned, feeling that movement so deep his spine tingled.

There were no words Youngjae could use to describe what it felt like when he nudged Jongup’s shirt up and the male lifted it all the way. He watched the flexing arms and the torso become revealed. The muscles rolling as his hips moved. He was intoxicated. He reached forward and felt all over where he could reach. Sure, he’d seen the man naked dozens of times bit he’d never been able to touch.

With his hands on the younger, he felt Youngjae follow his lead. Hands pushed up under his shirt, practically mimicking how his hyung was doing. The motions were far sluggish than before; he took his sweet time to feel every curve and dip.

With a motion, Youngjae encouraged the young male down and they started to kiss once more. From here, the hyung trailed hands down to a button, undoing it and then tugging on the zipper. Jongup had to lean back, his hips too angled forward to undo the pants, before Youngjae was able to do anything further.

“Here, lemme…” Jongup murmured, backing up and away. He grabbed Youngjae’s pants, undoing them and pulling them off, before kicking off his own. The two males took their own boxers off before climbing back into bed, this time properly.

The sheets were pulled aside and both slipped under them, smiling at each other as their warm, naked flesh connected. Jongup got back on top, insistent that he be there. Youngjae chuckled at this, snorting over the look of determination on the younger. A tongue was stuck out, quickly grabbed with a mouth and sucked on, turning the playfulness back to neediness.

Their mouths warred with each other as Jongup started to rock his hips, now naked, against the other. The friction was beautiful, enough to draw out small moans here and there. Fingers, caressing flesh, had Youngjae wiggling under the young male, which made Jongup feel proud of himself.

“I want you.” Jongup murmured, watching Youngjae’s face. His hyung was gorgeous, especially, like this. He kissed over the male’s shoulder, watching for a reaction.

“Only if you’re comfortable.” Youngjae reminded, smoothing hands up and down Jongup’s sides and back. Jongup nodded and Youngjae directed him to where he his the lube: bottom drawer in the dresser.

Jongup had to leave the bed to get it, but that just meant Youngjae could admire the naked slope that was the younger males entire body. Something about those thighs really drew him in, that was for sure. As the man crawled back into bed, spreading his legs and settling on thighs, he uncapped the lube and then let himself stare at the jut of his hyungs cock. Licking his lips, he squeezed out some lube on the tip.

“Don’t you want me to prep you a bit?” Youngjae asked, massaging thighs.

“Mmm… I don’t think I can wait that long. I’ll be okay.” Jongup assured the male with a smile. Tentatively, he reached out and wrapped a hand around the warm, throbbing flesh. He stroked curiously, listening to Youngjae murmur out a moan or two. Using his fingers, he spread the lube over the entire cock, making it glossy. He then moved his hips upward and spread some of the slickness over himself. With a light groan, he pressed two fingers in and scissored himself at the awkward angle. It would be okay, he didn’t real feel any pain there.

The lube was put off to the side while Jongup worked to get himself right above that hard length. Teasing Youngjae, he moved the tip back and forth against his entrance. The elder groaned, flexing his hands against thighs and rubbing them roughly up to hips. He gave a suggestive, needy pull downwards and Jongup moaned as the tip popped into him.

“Good God…” Youngjae arched his chest, trying to keep his hips still. There was sex, and then there was sex with someone that blew every neuron in the mind. The elder hadn’t realized that until the moment Jongup slid further and further down his cock.

The roll of those hips in his hands had Youngjae struggling not to grip and thrust hard. He strained, watching Jongup’s face as the man concentrated. When fully seated, he rolled his hips and then planted hands on Youngjae’s chest. He let out a shuddering breath, eyes fluttering open to look down. He smiled at the man buried balls deep in his ass.

“Not painful,” Jongup assured the male, rolling his hips back and forth a little, stirring the cock inside of himself. It felt so good his thighs twitched, flexing, and his hands kneaded on that chest. The blankets above them were brought over to cover their legs and part of their hips just to make it a little more intimate.

“Good, I’m glad.”

Something that Youngjae did while shifting drove a low moan from Jongup and the talking stopped. The thinking itself dropped almost completely to a need to rut. Hands on hips gripped and Youngjae encouraged them up and down on a slow movement. The bodies moved together to attempt finding a decent pace. There was a soft moment when Jongup chuckled at the noises they made, but Youngjae drove him back to moans rather fast. It didn’t take long before the thrusting got harder, faster. Jongup drove a lot of the thrusting until Youngjae stilled him and took over.

The hands at his chest dug in, nails creating tiny crescents. Youngjae flexed every muscle he had, pounding up into the body. The memory of seeing Jongup crying only minutes earlier had him straining to force those moans louder, heavier. They drove him, each one, to last longer at the intense pace.

Throwing his head back, Jongup allowed the pleasure to rip through him. It took away the pain from being cheated on, from losing everything he’d had, and threw it away for now. He moaned up to the ceiling, unconcerned about who may or may not hear. The world didn’t matter past the body beneath him, and Youngjae easily let that be the case.

“Grab… Touch yourself. I want you to cum.” Youngjae managed around the straining of his body. Jongup complied, leaning down and burying a hand in the bed beside his hying. The other hand drove down and grabbed himself. It took no time for his hand to start pumping at the speed Youngjae pounded into him.

Slowing down just a little, Youngjae decided to try and make this last. He allowed his eyes to roam over the naked body above himself, the way Jongup thrust into his own hand. Smiling, he ended up slowing down to a slow rhythm. Curious, Jongup opened his eyes and looked to his hyung, hand slowing to a stop.

“W… What?” Smiling, Jongup fluttered his lashes as he felt his warm cheeks flush even more. Youngjae ground his hips sluggishly upwards, smiling.

“Nothing. I just wanted to watch you.” Thumbs massaged flesh, hands smoothing up and down spread thighs. He adored the way Jongup looked on every given day but this was special. He pulsed deep in the man, cock twitching as he felt love warm his whole being.

“Nnn, you twitched.”

“Yes, I did.” Youngjae chuckled, shifting his hips to glide upwards at a new angle.

“Are you gonna cum in me?” Jongup asked, chocolate eyes watching the way Youngjae’s expression shifted as he felt that backside clench on him.

“Mmm… Do you want me to?” He couldn’t help but moan in the middle. He suddenly felt there wasn’t enough time in the world to do everything he wanted for Jongup. What an odd time to feel that way.

“I’d like you to… I want you to mark me.” The younger male nodded, sure of himself, and Youngjae grinned crookedly.

“Okay, but you’ve gotta cum first.” Jongup nodded, okay with this condition. He stroked his cock a little more enthusiastically, smiling before his lips lost function as he slipped back into pleasure. “Mmm…” Youngjae hummed, enjoying the view.

He watched Jongup ride him once more, hand stroking, before he started to thrust upwards again. They worked together once more, a little slower than before. The hyung was focused on keeping his pleasure at bay the best he could. It wouldn’t do to finish and leave his young lover unsatisfied. Thankfully, that didn’t seem the case.

Jongup was so into the idea of cuming on Youngjae, of having the male spill into him, that he couldn’t help himself. He thrust downwards hard as he pumped his own cock. He wanted to cum, wanted to feel the pulsing release. Youngjae, holding hips, didn’t stop the male even a tiny bit. He encouraged, his hips pushing up in a messy matching of body movements.

Head cocking to the side, Jongup found himself leaning as he tried his damndest to feel as good ad he could. He distantly heard Youngjae groaning, murmuring how good it felt. His release was too close so he didn’t response, couldn’t.

With a shift, much like a slide of waves on a beach, his orgasm hit. He trembled to a stop as he pushed down hard, sinking that girth deep into himself. His muscles clenched and then milked Youngjae as he spilled creamy white on his knuckles and over Youngjae’s bare chest. He moaned through the pleasure, face twisted up.

He stopped moving, unable to keep going, before nearly collapsing on his hyung. Hands smoothed down his back and sides, the man under him giving slow thrusts as he pumped in and out of the sensitive mans backside.

“Just relax,” Youngjae encouraged, more than able to do all the movement now. It only took a minute or two before he grabbed Jongup’s backside and groaned deep, spilling his load as far as it would go. He pulsed, twitching inside those tight muscles, and Jongup moaned to each one.

Sweaty and sated, both men lied there as they breathed hard. Jongup nuzzled a little, humming. The face he made when Youngjae softened enough to slip out of him was priceless and his hyung chuckled about it.

“Jerk…” Jongup murmured, nor willing to move any time soon.

“Only a little.” Youngjae trailed his fingertips of a hand up and down Jongup’s side, loving the closeness. “I wasn’t lying, though. I do love you. He doesn’t deserve you…” He shifted to look at Jongup who was staring at him, violently curved eyes unblinking. “I understand if you’re not ready but I want to be here… To fill the hole he left.”

“I’m not ready, but I want it, too. I’m not sure how much time I need.”

“It’s okay,” Youngjae kissed the top of that head, smiling and humming happily. “We’ll get through it. On the meantime…” He pushed up and Jongup, rustled from his spot, rolled to the side and blinked curiously. Youngjae looked down at the male, grinning, leaning back on his hands. “Dinner still needs to be made and I still don’t know how much onion it needs.”

Jongup snorted a laugh and flopped onto his back, chuckling as he moved the blankets off of them both and stood up to go help his hyung.


End file.
